vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanitas
|-|Masked= |-|KH3 Masked= |-|Unmasked= |-|Ventus-Vanitas= |-|Vanitas Remnant= Summary Vanitas is a Keyblade Wielder and Master Xehanort's mysterious new apprentice. He takes an unusual interest in Ventus after their first meeting, mocking the young Keyblade Wielder and challenging him to go beyond the ken of the Land of Departure. His goals bring him into conflict with both Aqua and Terra, clashing with all three Keyblade Wielders throughout their travels. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Vanitas Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 4, but possesses the physiology of a teen Classification: Embodiment of Ventus' Darkness, Source of the Unversed, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Aura, Magic, Restricted Flight, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind variety), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Duplication, Healing, Summoning, Damage Reduction, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Afterimage Creation, Portal Creation, Can create beings called Unversed from his own negative emotions, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, can harm Heartless with any of his moves just like Sora, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology, thanks to being a Keyblade user), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Vanitas´ heart is attached to himself in this fashion), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, after the destruction of his body and heart, Vanitas' thoughts and feelings manifested themselves as the Vanitas Remnant), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can take hits from Keyblade users like Ventus), Regeneration Negation (Managed to regenerate back even after being defeated by Keyblade users), Cosmic Radiations and Corruption (Black Coats protect their wearers from the corrupting effects of the Darkness of the Dark Corridors.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought Ventus and Mickey at the same time. Held his own against Terra, fought both Aqua and Mickey at the same time and knocked out the former during the final battle in the Keyblade Graveyard) | At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to Twilight Xemnas given the similarities of an incomplete χ-Blade and a broken Kingdom Hearts) | At least Large Star level (By wielding a complete χ-Blade, Ventus-Vanitas likely possesses more power than even Twilight Xemnas) | Possibly Universe level (Comparable to Sora, Aqua, Ventus, and the other Guardians of Light) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with Ventus and has shown the ability to fly beside him in the Lanes Between) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Able to trade blows with the likes of Ventus, Mickey, Terra, and Aqua, the latter three being Keyblade Master-level opponents) | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Able to take hits from Aqua and Ventus, even laughing them off after his first fight with Aqua) | At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to Twilight Xemnas) | At least Large Star level (Should be superior to Twilight Xemnas) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting Aqua long enough to drive her unconscious) Range: Extended melee range with Void Gear. Planetary with magic via power-scaling from Sora. Standard Equipment: Void Gear (His Keyblade), many Unversed. Intelligence: Vanitas is an exceedingly skilled Keyblade Wielder and Magic user, being able to fight Keyblade Master-level opponents like Aqua and Mickey on even ground. Like his other half, Ventus, he is exceedingly quick and aggressive in combat, assaulting foes with high-speed attacks and creating afterimages as he moves to confuse opponents and weaving in powerful magic like Blizzaga into his swordplay. He is also able to perform incredible acrobatics maneuvers to disorient foes such as riding waves of Keyblades and using them as battering rams. However, due to embodying all of Ventus's dark emotions, he displays a certain degree of pride and overconfidence, repeatedly underestimating Ventus's power which leads to Vanitas's ultimate defeat. Weaknesses: Vanitas is sometimes overconfident and tends to underestimate his foes' abilities, Destroying the Unversed will cause him immense physical pain (However, he has shown great resilience to this, as, shortly after his creation, he kept creating and destroying Unversed out of his own self-loathing. See below for further clarifications) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base/χ-Blade Form: * Afterimage + Blizzaga: After Vanitas is struck, he creates an afterimage of himself and appears behind his enemy to attack them, simultaneously casting Blizzaga. * Flame Burst: Vanitas shoots off a large sphere of flames that can split into three smaller flames that home in on the target. * Dark Thundaga: Vanitas jumps into the air and swings his Keyblade, striking the enemy with bolts of blue lightning. * Eruption/Shadow Dive: Vanitas leaps up and dives underground, digging into the ground beneath his opponent, at which point he rises from the ground and fires several Firagas. * Dark Spiral: Vanitas leaps into the air and charges at the enemy multiple times while surrounded with dark energy. * Dark Splicer: Vanitas repeatedly teleports and slashes at his target, leaving behind an afterimage with each strike. * Dark Cannon: Vanitas generates a large beam of dark energy from his keyblade, firing it at the enemy. Vanitas Remnant (Note: The Vanitas Remnant can use all of Vanitas's previous abilities) * Spiraling Slash: Impales the target while spinning. * Curaga: A healing spell that restores a great deal of Vanitas' vitality. * Clone Burst: Vanitas surrounds himself with a black barrier and sends various shadow clones out at the opponent, before charging straight through the barrier and attacking himself. * Dark Fang: Vanitas dashes around his enemy in a circle and summons spikes to surround them, before closing them in. * X-Discharge: After charging up and landing a combo, Vanitas releases an X-shaped wave of energy that homes in to the enemy. Key: Vanitas | With the Incomplete χ-Blade | Ventus-Vanitas | Kingdom Hearts III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healing Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Abstract Entities